


Девочка и слон

by Takishiro, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF Starbucks 2017, Миди R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Стиву и раньше приходилось заходить в тайные медицинские лаборатории, эвакуировать из африканских джунглей больных Эболой детей, поднимать настроение пациентам в лепрозории. Это же Кэп, его зараза не берет. И Наташе немного стыдно вспоминать, что сперва только Брюс обратил внимание, что Стив кашляет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> пост-ЗС, АУ по отношению к событиям фильма "Первый мститель: противостояние", альтернативная медицина

Если хорошо подумать — конечно же, она знала. Неспроста Зимнего Солдата вдруг, просто так, перестали искать. Это не афишировали, но все «свои» люди на местах получили неофициальную отмашку — сидите тихо. И неспроста безвременно почивший директор Фьюри стал так часто восставать из мертвых и проводить столько времени на новой базе тайного Щ.И.Т.а. И Кэпа посылали на одно задание за другим вместе с его новым крылатым товарищем — так, чтобы не опомнился, не посмотрел по сторонам. 

Допосылались.

Так или иначе, Наташа могла бы все понять раньше. И Стив, если придет в себя, будет глядеть на нее своим фирменным разочарованным взглядом. 

Когда, поправила она себя. 

Но Фьюри доверился ей, пустил в Щ.И.Т., добился гражданства и защитил ото всех известных спецслужб. А от Солдата у Наташи остался шрам на животе и тянущее ощущение предательства. Поэтому и пришла она к Фьюри только сейчас. И потому — пришла именно она, хотя идея принадлежала Беннеру. 

Директор в любом случае требовал, чтобы его держали в курсе состояния Кэпа.

— Брюс говорит, что он может умереть. 

Фьюри нахмурился. 

— Кто бы ни создал эту болезнь, он гений. Вирус взаимодействует с сывороткой. Все наши средства ему как мертвому припарка. 

— Та-ак, — протянул Фьюри. На лбу сложилась вертикальная складка. Он не хотел верить, что они могут вот так потерять Капитана Америку. Из-за чертовой заразы. 

Стиву и раньше приходилось заходить в тайные медицинские лаборатории, эвакуировать из африканских джунглей больных Эболой детей, поднимать настроение пациентам в лепрозории. Это же Кэп, его зараза не берет. И Наташе немного стыдно вспоминать, что сперва только Брюс обратил внимание, что Стив кашляет. 

А потом кашель стал хуже.

А потом Стив слег.

И теперь лежит в медблоке Башни Мстителей, срочно превращенном в инфекционный, трясется в судорогах и бредит. 

И зовет Баки. 

— Стив упрямый. — Наташа попыталась улыбнуться — но сама сознавала, что вышло жалко. — Брюс говорит... он мог бы побороть болезнь, захоти он, но он не хочет. У него нет стимула. Он ведь так и не нашел своего друга. 

Брюс как раз считал, что упрямство на сей раз может погубить Кэпа. Протекай болезнь чуть полегче — и Стив поднялся бы, чтобы спасать мир. Но в таком состоянии у организма слишком мало сил, чтобы заботиться о чем-то, кроме своих желаний. А точнее — своего нежелания. И вряд ли они смогут что-нибудь с ним поделать...

Наташа посмотрела на Ника в упор. Но директор Щ.И.Т.а не был бы директором Щ.И.Т.а, если бы не умел выдерживать такие взгляды. 

— Какого еще друга?

— Не оскорбляйте меня, директор. Он не нашел Барнса, — отчеканила Наташа, — а как-то так получилось, что Барнс стал смыслом его жизни. Стив зовет его в бреду. Я до этого никогда не слышала, чтоб он бредил. И не хочу больше. 

— И? — Фьюри наклонился вперед. 

— Он у вас, верно? И давно?

Складка на лбу у Фьюри стала глубже. 

— У «нас», агент Романова? У каких «нас»? 

Верно. Новая штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а — слишком новая, Фьюри еще не успел в ней как следует обосноваться, и если бы Солдата скрывали здесь, она бы уж точно знала... Но тогда — где? Какая тюрьма в мире способна удержать его?

— Я имела в виду — у Росса, — предположила она, не моргнув глазом. — Но ваш старый... друг Росс каким-то образом добился вашего молчания. — Она откинулась на спинку стула, уже понимая, что попала в цель. — Наверное, пригрозил раззвонить о вашем воскрешении?

— Агент Романова, — вздохнул директор, — от кого бы вы ни получили подобную информацию, вы должны понимать, что она не подлежит разглашению. 

— О, я и не прошу разглашать. Я прошу только — приведите его к Стиву, пожалуйста. Если Стив увидит, что его друг жив, у него появятся силы...

— Вытащить его из тюрьмы Росса? Даже если бы я хотел...

— Если бы вы хотели, — сказала она, — вы могли бы напомнить Россу про дело Блонски. Ему ведь тогда очень хорошо удалось замять свое участие в разгроме города. Мол, Блонски сам вколол себе непроверенное средство. Но вот тут, — она вытащила из кармана флешку, — расписана и их связь с Блонски, и начало операции...

Вот теперь директор, кажется, удивился. 

— У меня есть русские друзья, — ответила она на незаданный вопрос, — которым не понравилось, что мы здесь экспериментируем с несколькими Халками подряд, один из которых к тому же русский...

— Вы хорошо поработали, — задумчиво сказал Фьюри. 

Их единственный шанс, понимала Наташа — на то, что директор Щ.И.Т.а сильно привязан к Стиву. Не настолько, чтоб собирать карточки с его изображением — но точно настолько, чтобы бояться за его здоровье.

— Я бы мог поговорить с Россом, но... он не слишком доволен Барнсом в последнее время. 

— Не удалось ничего выбить? — хмыкнула она и процитировала по-русски: — Гвозди бы делать из этих людей...

Фьюри почему-то отвел взгляд. 

— Господи, — не выдержала Наташа, — что бы с ним там ни сделали, это же Солдат. Его за два часа можно привести в товарный вид. 

— Он шесть месяцев отказывается сотрудничать, Романова. Откуда нам знать, что он не убьет Роджерса?

— Ниоткуда, — стеклянно сказала Наташа. — Только болезнь может убить его раньше.

 

Зимнего Солдата доставили с помпой. В спецмашине, закованного по рукам и ногам, под охраной. Джарвис молча открыл дверь для процессии. Уже внутри Солдату освободили ноги, и шагал он почти уверенно. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме Наташи, заметил скованность его движений. И хоть выглядел Барнс не очень, заострившиеся черты и круги под глазами можно было списать на депрессию. На терзающую Солдата вину. 

Тони и Брюс встречали его у медпункта. 

— Стой, — скомандовал Росс. Ведущие Солдата бойцы затормозили, он тоже остановился, глядя в пол. Волосы занавешивали ему лицо. Только сейчас Наташа увидела, что из-под воротника серой рубашки высовывается ошейник-шокер. 

— Зачем я здесь? — хрипло спросил Солдат. 

Фьюри ответил голосом мудрого дядюшки:

— Насколько я знаю, ты говорил, что хочешь видеть Капитана Америку.

Значит, все-таки говорил...

Солдат подобрался. 

— Где Стив? — В голосе появился намек на выражение.

— Он болен, — мягко сказал Беннер. — Один... ученый изобрел вирус специально, чтобы поразить Капитана Америку.

— Вы его взяли? — спросил Солдат.

— Он убит, — ответила Наташа. 

— Если нужна моя кровь, можете взять. — Теперь Солдат смотрел на Беннера, и взгляд его был совершенно осмысленным. — Она совместима. Я уже давал ему кровь раньше. 

— Дело не только в крови, — сказал Беннер. — Речь о дружеском участии. Капитану Роджерсу плохо, и, я думаю, ваше присутствие могло бы ему помочь. Я провожу вас к нему.

Но Барнс не двинулся.

— Руку, — сказал он. 

— ..?

— Освободите руку. Мне будут нужны обе. Я же в ошейнике, в конце концов. 

— Мне это не нравится. 

Солдат беспомощно оглянулся на Росса. 

— Вы же понимаете, что мы можем договориться.

Кажется — хотя Наташа не дала бы руку на отсечение — директору Щ.И.Т.а стало неловко. 

— Я должен поговорить об этом с вами, мистер Старк, — сказал Росс, и вместе с Тони они отошли в другой конец коридора. Разговора их было не слышно, но Наташа увидела, как Росс передает Тони пульт — от ошейника, скорее всего, — и, кажется, флешку. 

Вернувшись, генерал кивнул, и один из охранников снял с железной конечности браслет-блокировщик. 

— Барнс, — сказал Росс Солдату — преувеличенно четко, как будто тот был иностранцем и не понимал английского. — Мистер Старк, как хозяин этого дома, может по своему усмотрению включать парализатор. Поэтому я очень не советую тебе делать глупостей. 

— Да, сэр, — бесцветно отозвался тот. 

— Пойдемте, — сказал Беннер, которому все происходящее явно не нравилось. Он недвусмысленно положил Солдату руку на плечо. Росс отступил на шаг. Надо же, усмехнулась про себя Наташа, — боится Большого парня. 

 

У медблока стоял Сэм Уилсон. Он обернулся, заслышав шаги, и Брюс готов был поклясться, что на лице его отразилось что-то вроде раздраженного облегчения. Наташа рассказывала, что Барнса он искал вместе со Стивом и, наверное, как и Стив, устал утыкаться в закрытые двери. Он даже поздоровался с Барнсом — тот, правда, не ответил. 

Медблок — то, что они за несколько дней привыкли называть «инфекционным отделением», — был не таким уж большим: палата, где сейчас лежал Стив, смежная с ней каморка с прозрачной стеной — переговорный пункт для заразных или карантинных больных, и примыкающая лаборатория. И Тони, и Брюс предпочитали работать в подвале, поэтому здесь поставили только самое необходимое оборудование. 

Беннер провел в медблоке несколько последних суток и сейчас зевал и тер глаза. 

— Это похоже на вирус испанского гриппа, — говорил он Барнсу, — вы наверняка о нем знаете. Только каким-то образом адаптированный так, чтоб поражать кровь, измененную сывороткой... Если б я не был так на него зол, я выдвинул бы этого парня на Нобелевскую премию. 

— Кто-то из ваших, — сказал Солдат, глядя в пол. — Кто-то сдал формулу сыворотки. 

— Возможно, — кивнул Беннер, изучая человека перед собой. Сейчас в Барнсе не было следов невербальной агрессии, но очень чувствовалось нетерпение. И еще кое-что хорошо знакомое. Брюсу случалось работать в Руанде во времена геноцида и лечить солдат после сирийских пыток, и ему очень, очень не нравилось, как выглядит Барнс. Уловив взгляд, которым тот смотрел на забытую на столе бутылку минералки, Брюс шагнул к холодильнику, достал оттуда две запотевших бутылки и одну кинул Солдату. 

— Это одна из версий. Второй вариант — над вирусом работал кто-то из ГИДРы, приняв за образец вашу кровь. Поэтому, находясь рядом с больным, вы всегда будете носить защитный костюм.

— Не надо мне костюма, — фыркнул Барнс, и только сейчас Брюс осознал по-настоящему, что говорит с живым человеком. — Сроду я от Стива ничего не подхватывал.

— Это не обсуждается. Вы под моей ответственностью, и без костюма я не допущу вас к пациенту. 

Еще минут пятнадцать ушло на душ, санобработку и надевание костюма — и наконец оба вошли в полутемную комнату, где лежал Стив. 

Барнс в два шага оказался у постели.

— Стиви... — Беннер никогда не слышал, чтобы у человека так резко менялся голос. — Эй, дружище...

 

Джарвис развернул перед ними экран, показывая медпункт.

Тони с недовольной гримасой на лице следил, как человек на экране подходит к постели Стива, берет его за руку. 

— Не могу поверить, что Брюс это допустил... У парня же все мозги сожжены. А если он примет Кэпа за курицу и решит прирезать? Мы и вмешаться не успеем...

— Брось, — прошептала Наташа. На экране убийца с выжженными мозгами наклонился к Стиву, пытаясь прощупать температуру через перчатку защитного костюма. 

— Господи! Он совсем синий!

— Это цианоз. Температуры нет, потому что организм мало сопротивляется, — тихо сказал Брюс. — Если бы Кэп действительно взялся за эту болезнь, температура сразу подскочила бы до 42, что тоже не очень хорошо — но тогда организм сожрал бы эту заразу за несколько часов. Но он не справляется. У него постоянно полуобморочное состояние, бывают судороги. 

Барнс оглядывал палату, задержал взгляд на капельнице.

— Антибиотики, — пояснил Брюс, — хотя ему от них пока никакого толку... 

— Утка где?

— Утка не понадобится, вот катетер... Ел он до вчерашнего дня сам, но теперь, я боюсь, придется нам кормить его внутривенно... Если что-то в показателях поменяется, не нужно беспокоиться, Джарвис меня предупредит и в случае необходимости поднимет тревогу. 

— Джарвис — это кто?

Барнс вздрогнул, когда с потолка ему ответили и представились. Поглядев наверх с недоверием, он присел на железный табурет около кровати Стива. Едва Брюс ступил за порог палаты, Баки стащил с головы неудобный шлем, а с рук — перчатки. 

— Голова садовая, — он говорил тихо, но камера улавливала и передавала его слова очень четко, — как же ты умудрился подхватить такую заразу, что и лечить тебя нечем?

 

Стив, услышав знакомый голос, пришел в себя.

— Бак? — Он еле разлепил обметанные губы. — Баки?

— Тише.

— Я же заразный. Мама тебя выгонит.

— Не выгонит. Миссис Роджерс мне велела за тобой присматривать.

— Баки, — Стив улыбался, и выглядело это страшно, — так скучал по тебе. Ты почему раньше не приходил?

Барнс сглотнул.

— Я не знал, что тебе худо, Стиви. Я пришел бы, честно. 

— Худо, — пожаловался тот.

Он тяжело, с надрывом раскашлялся и после приступа бессильно упал на подушку.

— Плохо тебя уложили, брат... — Барнс покусывал губу, пытаясь вспомнить. — У Сары... у нее ты на подушках лежал, я помню. 

Он оглянулся на дверь, хотел было кого-нибудь позвать, но передумал. Вместо этого сам забрался на больничную кровать и, приподняв Стива под мышки, осторожно, чтоб не вырвать капельницу, устроил его у себя на груди.

— Вот так.

— Так хорошо, Бак, — пробормотал тот.

— Хорошо ему. Что это такое? Не успеешь на семьдесят лет тебя оставить, возвращаешься, а ты болячку подхватил. 

Под это бормотание, успокоенный, должно быть, присутствием Баки, Стив расслабился и заснул.

Баки снова коснулся губами лба. Температуры по-прежнему нет, но после слов доктора это не успокаивало.

Стиви не умрет. Баки сделает все, как делал раньше, чтоб Стив оказался сильнее болезни. 

Чтобы, когда его вернут в ту тюрьму с безнадежным шумом волн за стенами, Баки хотя бы знал, что все это — не зря. Что Стив жив и у него все в порядке. И за это можно будет держаться. 

Вес Стива больно давил на ребра (до сих пор не зажили до конца, слабеешь, солдат), но Баки старался не обращать на это внимания. Сегодня, по крайней мере, его не уведут обратно. Надо сосредоточиться на том, что есть сейчас. А сейчас — обволакивающая полутьма, покой и дыхание Стива рядом. 

Так близко. Можно уткнуться носом в светлую макушку, как раньше, и почувствовать себя дома. В безопасности. 

Комната вокруг мерно, приятно качалась. Они со Стивом колыхались на кровати, будто на плоту посреди тихого моря. Так бы и плыть...

Он проснулся, потому что Стив зашелся в долгом, мучительном приступе кашля. 

— Тише, тише...

Посмотрел на часы — оказалось, что проспал он почти полтора часа.

— Джарвис, — шепотом, — вы здесь? Почему вы меня не разбудили?

— В этом не было надобности. — Машина тоже отвечала тихо. — Капитан Роджерс спал, а вы тоже нуждались в передышке. 

Баки вздохнул. Ладно. Хорошо, хоть Стиви немного поспал. Бедняга застонал, когда Баки осторожно выбрался из-под него и уложил обратно на кровать. Все-таки нужны подушки. 

— Сейчас. Тебе надо попить. 

Он добрался до бутылки, стоящей на столике, сделал несколько глотков. Они что, смеются? Вода холодная. Он прекрасно помнил, как ему досталось от миссис Роджерс, когда он напоил простуженного Стива ледяной водой. И поделом досталось: друг тогда свалился с ангиной. 

Стив дышал прерывисто, с трудом, и выглядел сейчас почти таким же беспомощным, как в детстве. 

Надо вспомнить, что же дать ему попить. Настроить вечно трещащий помехами приемник, именуемый памятью. Сейчас она не имеет права его подвести. Сара; надо вспомнить Сару, миссис Роджерс, которая гоняла его полотенцем и кормила сконами. 

«Чаю, — говорила миссис Роджерс, — дашь ему горячего чаю. И теплого молока с малиной. Только гляди не обварись».

«Что бы мы без тебя делали, Баки», — говорила миссис Роджерс. 

Он моргнул; в последнее время совсем сдал солдат, хватает даже не ласкового слова, а воспоминания о нем, чтоб выбить слезы. 

Баки передал Джарвису пожелания Сары, и минут через пять в двери медпункта уже въехал робот с чаем, молоком и двумя кружками на подносе. 

Ну и дела. Когда он думал о будущем — там, в сороковых, — он ведь что-то такое и представлял себе. 

А не браслет, парализующий металлическую руку. И не кресло. 

Он поблагодарил робота (тот звякнул в ответ) и подсел к Стиву, дуя на чай. 

— Ну давай. — Он приспособил соломинку из бутылки, сунув ее в чашку. Приподнял ему голову.

— Пей, а потом еще поспишь. Вот так, молодец...

Ему удалось заставить Стива выпить полчашки, а потом тот уронил голову и то ли сомлел, то ли заснул. У Баки зачесались пальцы: это воспоминания просились наружу, до боли не хватало оставленных в рюкзаке блокнотов. Рюкзак он успел перед самой поимкой выбросить в речку — не нужно никому читать, что он понаписал. Но сейчас не хватало самого ощущения — ручки, строчащей по бумаге. Ручкой он обычно настраивал тот самый трещащий приемник. 

В тюрьме вспоминать было не нужно, он старался сделать память такой же гладкой и серой, как стены камеры. Но теперь...

Он стал записывать пальцем на штанине неудобного костюма. 

«Капли датского короля...»

«Лакричный сироп — дорогой, а Стив его терпеть не может...»

«Сам не забудь попить молока, — говорила Сара, — а то знаю я тебя...»

Вместо этого он выпил чашку чая из принесенного термоса. Крепкий, сладкий — то, что надо. 

«Сара растирала ему грудь камфорой...»

«Я чуть не подрался с отцом Доланом...»

От последнего воспоминания он еле слышно засмеялся. Дребезжаще, фальшиво — трудно учиться смеху снова. 

Стив забормотал что-то невнятное. Баки вздохнул, отставил чай и снова сделал ему компресс. Стиви нес что-то об инопланетянах, о дыре в небе, о поезде, а Баки наконец стиснуло душу страхом. Это потому, что три утра, сообразил он. Самое мертвое время. «В полночь раздался крик, — вспомнилось ему, — вот, жених идет!» Что-то страшное — из книжки, должно быть, которую Стив ему читал...

Приходил ли он сам за кем-нибудь в три часа? Ночью — сколько угодно, но чтоб именно в это время? Баки принялся вспоминать и тут же одернул себя: а ну как приведет? Стиву сейчас такая компания не нужна... 

Вместо этого он заговорил, загибая по одному пальцы на руке Стива, как делал когда-то в детстве. 

— Астма была, — он загнул мизинец, — ты выздоровел. Скарлатина, — следующий палец, — тоже. Чахотка была, Сара даже священника звала, а как бы не так... 

Тыльная сторона ладони была холодной и липкой. Баки прижал ее к губам и ко лбу, и сидел так с минуту, а потом опомнился, взял вторую руку и продолжил список болезней — неизменно проигрывавших. 

 

— Господи, — пробормотал Тони, — вы только гляньте. Наш маньчжурский кандидат — голубок. И кто мог подумать в сороковых...

Последние несколько часов он провел, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Наташа чертовски жалела, что Пеппер нет рядом, потому что она сама понятия не имела, что с этим делать. И Брюс, даже если бы не закрывался в лаборатории, вряд ли смог бы помочь. 

Тони... не столько злился, сколько беспокоился о Стиве — как они все. Может быть, даже чуть больше. И сейчас теребил пульт от ошейника Солдата, напряженно вглядываясь в экран. 

— Пустишь заряд, достанется и Стиву, — очень ровно сказала Наташа. — А ему сейчас этого не надо. 

Тони переложил пульт в левую руку.

— Мне это не нравится. Стив без сознания, а этот Терминатор его лапает. Вряд ли он что-то слышал о согласии.

— Ты удивишься, Тони, — Наташа потянулась, — но очень многие в этом мире понятия не имеют о согласии. 

Тони закрыл ладонями покрасневшие глаза. Устал. Все они устали. 

— Слушай, Рыжая угроза. Ты ведь не веришь на самом деле, что массовый убийца взял и заделался медсестричкой? Хоть ты-то понимаешь, что здесь что-то не так? 

Наташа только пожала плечами. 

 

Когда Брюс услышал в коридоре уверенный стук каблуков доктора Чо, он испытал осторожное облегчение. Хелен была единственной, кому сказали — пока — о болезни Стива. Тони был готов вызвать и оплатить консилиум врачей со всего мира, но Фьюри насел на него, твердя о секретности. Миру не нужно знать, что Капитан Америка болен. 

И хотя все понимали, что такое шило в мешке не утаишь, пока за Стивом ухаживала только их компания. Даже роль медсестер по возможности исполняли Джарвис и Дубина. Башню Мстителей временно закрыли на карантин, остались только охранники внизу, скудный медперсонал — и Романова с Уилсоном, которые наотрез отказались покидать Стива. Тони ворчал, что нечего было впускать к себе русских шпионок — их потом не выгонишь. 

Скорее всего, карантин был лишним: вирус не зацепит людей с обычной кровью. Но если это грипп... Не хотелось представлять, куда и как он может мутировать. 

Хелен прервала отпуск во Вьетнаме и теперь, когда она стояла рядом и морщилась, глядя на показатели Стива, Брюс эгоистично порадовался, что теперь не одни они с Тони будут мучиться. 

Он до сих пор не мог себе простить, что не принял болезнь всерьез. Сначала они все подшучивали над Стивом, надо же — суперсолдат подхватил простуду. Романова советовала водку с перцем, Клинт — чай с лимоном, а Уилсон попробовал напоить беднягу лакричной настойкой по рецепту своей бабушки. Стив поначалу тоже смеялся...

— Все протекает аномально медленно, это меня и обмануло. 

— Легкий цианоз, пневмония... при кашле выделяется кровь... а ведь вы правы, это «испанка». Боитесь гиперцитокинемии? 

Брюс кивнул. Если это и в самом деле «испанка», то у запустившего ее мерзавца отличное чувство юмора. Грипп косил молодых и сильных — как сегодняшний Стив, — умиравших от цитокинового шторма. 

— Ну, доктор, не унывайте. Мы используем новую технологию по восстановлению клеток. Я попросила Тони доставить аппарат... 

Но даже ее голос звучал неуверенно. Чертов Капитан Америка, чертова сыворотка. Если запустится иммунный процесс, его клетки вполне могут разрушаться быстрее, чем машина — собирать Шалтая-Болтая обратно. 

Хелен замялась.

— Внизу много охраны, — сказала она. — Это ведь не только ради карантина, я полагаю? Тони сказал, что вы, — она показала пальцами кавычки, — притащили к Стиву в палату массового убийцу?

Брюс быстро рассказал ей все, что знал о Зимнем Солдате, ловя себя на том, что знаний у него непростительно мало. Об остальном следует, наверное, спрашивать у Наташи — и у Сэма, который сопровождал Капитана в его поездках...

Доктор Чо поджала губы, но, кажется, не удивилась существованию в мире еще одного девяностолетнего суперсолдата. 

— И что же? Вы рассчитываете на то, что у него болезнь будет протекать в легкой форме? У вас есть на это основания? 

Брюс сглотнул. 

— Я не собирался его заражать. Я обратил внимание на начальные признаки депрессии у Капитана еще до болезни. Моя теория — в том, что депрессия развилась из-за новых условий, к которым ему пришлось приспосабливаться. 

— И вы решили, что вызвать друга из прошлого — это панацея?

Отчего-то Брюсу не хотелось рассказывать ей о том, кого Стив звал, когда бредил. Доктор сощурилась.

— Вы пригласили его из сентиментальных соображений, — заключила она. — И тем не менее, — она взглянула на экран, — он у вас контактирует с больным без костюма. Мне нужна его кровь на формулу и история болезни. 

Иногда даже приятно почувствовать себя нашкодившим медбратом. Вот только историю болезни Солдата придется запрашивать у ГИДРы...

 

— Мам, — сказал Стив. — Мама... Бак, где мама?

— На дежурстве. Тихо, Стиви. Давай спи. Утром будет полегче. 

— А ты не уйдешь?

— Куда я от тебя денусь?

— Делся ведь... Я искал тебя, искал...

Стив замолчал, облизал сухие губы, с трудом поднял руку и зашарил по прикроватному столику. 

— А попросить никак? Господи, Роджерс, ты не меняешься... 

Баки налил в чашку чая из термоса и поднес Стиву к губам. Тот выпил почти все, и его тут же вывернуло прямо на пол. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Баки. — Бруклинский премиум. 

И пошел за тряпкой.

Когда вернулся, найдя в ванной только стерильные салфетки, увидел, что Стив сел на кровати и счищает остатки рвоты с хромированного бортика. 

— Да чтоб тебя. Ляг, ради Бога!

Иисус Мария, Роджерса могила исправит. Тьфу ты, зря он о могиле...

Вытирая пол, Баки понадеялся, что Стив заснет. Но, вернувшись из ванной, услышал:

— Не могу спать. Тяжело. 

Баки вздохнул, снова садясь на край кровати. Запах рвоты навевал плохие воспоминания, и он повертел головой, чтобы от них отделаться. 

— Послушай меня, Стив. Тебе надо выздороветь.

Стив смотрел на него печально. Глаза казались совсем ясными, словно и не было бреда.

— Я не хочу. 

Баки схватил его за руку. 

— Что это значит — не хочу?

— Устал, — пожаловался Стив. — Здесь все другое, Бак... я думал, что сумею привыкнуть, но это трудно... А я опять... как обезьянка цирковая. Скачу, куда скажут... Так несправедливо. Это ты хотел в будущее, а застрял в нем я...

В следующий момент Стив уже спал. Баки проверял у него пульс каждые пять минут с ожившим детским страхом — Стиви не дышит — пока не успокоился и не понял, что за окном уже светает. Джарвис доложил, что доктор Беннер ждет его в подсобке. Пришлось выйти. Беннер был все еще в костюме, как космонавт. 

— Очень взрослый и разумный жест — снять защитный шлем. Очень умно.

— Ну накажите меня. — Обычно он сдерживал прорывающееся в голос презрение, но сейчас — не получилось. — У вас ведь пульт от ошейника.

— Не у меня. — Доктор выпрямился. — И будь он у меня, я не стал бы его использовать. 

Баки хмыкнул. Некоторым людям хочется казаться себе хорошими. Кто он такой, чтобы их упрекать. 

— Стив не так плохо провел эту ночь, — сказал Беннер, — и это благодаря вам.

— Нужны «Капли датского короля». И камфора.

Беннер поглядел на него странно, но кивнул:

— Будет. Мне нужно взять у вас анализ крови... и некоторые другие анализы. Вы позволите?

Он фыркнул:

— С каких пор на это спрашивают позволения?

После забора крови и рентгена Барнс спросил:

— Можно мне вернуться к нему?

— Сержант Барнс, подождите. Стив спит, я присматриваю за его показателями. Вам тоже нужно отдохнуть и поесть. 

Баки боялся спать. Он заснет, а со Стивом что-нибудь случится.

Доктор вздохнул:

— Вам поставят вторую кровать в палате. Выходить за пределы бокса вам все равно теперь нельзя. Вполне возможно, что вы заразились. Но поесть вам нужно в любом случае. — Глаза Беннера были изучающими, и за добротой там что-то стояло, только Баки не мог разобрать, что — и его это раздражало. — Джарвис, распорядись. 

Но робот, которого Баки видел в палате, уже въезжал с подносом в металлической лапке.

Баки надоели эти игры. 

— Я не голоден, — сказал он с вызовом.

— Пожалуйста, сержант Барнс. Я настоятельно рекомендую вам поесть.

Так бы и сказал, что приказ. С другой стороны, бывают приказы и похуже, чем «набей себе брюхо». 

На подносе оказалось мясо с овощами, хлеб, кофе. Господи, кофе.

Он старался есть медленно. «Баки Барнс, успевай жевать, никто за тобой не гонится».

А это как знать, миссис Роджерс...

Но скользнувший по нему взгляд доктора все равно стал жалостливым. 

Противно.

Спать он вернулся к Стиву. Поставленную рядом койку проигнорировал, но удивился походя конструкции обычной больничной кушетки, которая без труда выдерживала двух суперсолдат. До чего дошел прогресс... Баки снова приподнял Стива, чтоб тому легче дышалось, сам прислонился к к белой стене — и вырубился. 

 

Солдат ненавидит снег. Ледяной, бесконечный, безнадежный. Иногда ему снится, как его тащат по этому снегу, а вместо привычной железной руки у него — обрывок плоти, из которой тянутся окровавленные нити, как оборванные провода, и он пытается крикнуть тем, чтоб не тащили, чтоб забрали и руку тоже, ведь так не годится. Обычно такие сны кончаются жутким звуком пилы, кровавыми брызгами и запахом распиленной кости. 

Но и без снов в снеге нет ничего хорошего. 

Солдат не должен испытывать эмоции. Но на человеческую эмоцию это и не похоже: скорее на вымороженность внутри, которую он ощущает, едва поглядев.

— Так. Разделся и бегом по плацу. 

Приказ нелогичен. Раздеваться в такую погоду. 

— Что встал? Опять русский забыл, союзничек?

Приказы не обсуждаются. Солдат стягивает форму. Горячему ослабшему телу резкий воздух даже приятен. 

— Догола!

Солдат обнажается. Он не знает, почему чувствует себя таким жалким.

— Я тебе покажу, как симулировать...

— Слышь, а ты не переборщишь?

— Нечего мне тут воспаление хитрости разводить. Пусть закаляется. Душ Шарко и так далее.

— Начальнички тебе этот душ Шарко в одно место вставят, если он у нас окочурится.

— Петрович, харе гундеть. Испытание агрегата в естественных условиях, хуе-мое. Не в Сочи послали... Солдат, двадцать кругов по плацу, бегом марш! Нашли больного... 

 

— Вот так так, солдатик. Ну ладно, не трясись. Выпей вот.

— Ч-что это?

— Витамины. Руку дай, укол сделаю. 

Уколы Солдат тоже ненавидит. Он никогда не знает, как отреагирует на очередное лекарство его организм. Но сейчас, кажется, становится немного легче. 

 

— Как он у вас выздоровел?

— Как выздоровел? Как он... Вы с ума все посходили в своих шарашках! Менгеле недоделанные! Он вам что, крыса подопытная? Вы хоть себе представляете, сколько он нам стоил? 

— Прошу вас, товарищ, не нужно такого тона. Никакого намеренного заражения не было, была уникальная мутация вируса... Нечаянная, смею заметить. 

— А вы эту уникальную мутацию в колбочки себе закупорили...

— Это, при всем уважении, вас уже не касается...

— Не обращайте внимания. Петрович весь на нервах, потому что его завхозом назначили. Если мы игрушку не вернем, он по кумполу получит...

— Я, между прочим, приехал с экспериментальным лекарством... а оказывается, оно вам тут не нужно. 

— Это все уральский воздух, хуе-мое. И Сан Саныч что-то ему вкалывал, но это вы лучше у него самого спросите...

— Иди, Солдат. Свободен. 

 

Баки проснулся с кашлем и неприятной легкостью, которую обычно дает жар. Подумал сперва, что это остатки сна, но оказалось наоборот: ему это приснилось оттого, что он снова заболел. 

Надо же. Подцепил все-таки заразу. 

«Джимми, только посмей убежать сегодня к Роджерсам! У Стива скарлатина, не дай бог ты ее подхватишь!»

Мама...

Болезнь его не пугала: откуда-то он знал, что действовать она не помешает. Да и по снегу бегать тут не заставляют... Но чувствовал он себя странно неловко. Стыдно. Это все из-за тюрьмы. Даже гидровцы никогда не издевались над ним так долго. У них было проще — наказание или обнуление, а дальше — заморозка. Возможно, только в самом начале... но эти воспоминания ему сейчас не нужны.

 

Стиву наутро стало немного лучше. Баки удалось влить в него полную чашку чая. Ободренный Беннер решил, что можно попробовать больного покормить. Но когда робот привез невнятное варево, Баки покачал головой. Даже он подумал бы, прежде чем это есть (а после вчерашней отбивной с овощами подумал бы дважды). А уж Стив, в его состоянии...

— Нужен куриный суп, — сказал он Джарвису. Отчего-то он начал доверять этому голосу с потолка. По крайней мере, Джарвис был с ним учтив. 

— Вы можете подсказать рецепт?

Ему казалось — пусти они его на кухню, рецепт бы вспомнился сам собой. Это было единственное блюдо, которое Баки с грехом пополам умел готовить. Потому что обычно кухней занимался Стив — когда не был болен. 

Странно, сколько воспоминаний хлынуло вот так — потоком, даром, а ведь раньше каждое надо было выцарапывать. 

Но что мечтать, на кухню его не выпустят. Там ножи. Внутри знакомое, злое подняло голову.

Тихо ты. 

В конце концов он примерно пересказал потолку список ингредиентов, и где-то через час прибыл поднос с кастрюлей супа и тарелками. Кроме того, на подносе оказался хлеб, а вместе с хлебом — пластиковый нож. Таким же вчера ел Баки... Но он тогда был под присмотром Беннера, и робот сразу унес посуду. Теперь же...

Он нарезал хлеб, а потом нож незаметно скользнул в рукав.

И Баки рухнул на колени, подкошенный разрядом тока. Не такой сильный разряд, чтоб остановить Солдата — будь у того что покрепче игрушечного ножа. Баки он отрезвил, он замер на коленях, глядя на рассыпанный по полу хлеб, чтоб как-то отвлечься от пульсирующей боли. 

Вот так так, солдатик. 

Заряд кончился. Баки отдышался, вытащил нож из рукава и положил обратно на поднос. Робот подкатил к нему, сочувственно пискнул и протянул руку. Баки схватился за нее, поднялся на ноги, дрожащими руками стал собирать хлеб. 

— Бак? Что такое?

Стив открыл воспаленные глаза. 

— Ничего. — Он криво улыбнулся. — Нам принесли суп. Слышишь, как он пахнет? Суперкурица специально для суперсолдата. После такой еды ты просто обязан поправиться.

Он устроился рядом со Стивом, поставил на колени поднос с супом, взял ложку. Руки слегка тряслись. Стив застонал и отвернулся. 

— Давай, — сказал Баки, — съешь хоть немного. За мое здоровье. 

— Так нечестно, — просипел Стив. — Ты же умер. 

— Ну здравствуйте. Я вполне жив. Я же всадил в тебя три пули — не помнишь?

— Помню. — Придурок Роджерс почему-то улыбнулся, но потом опять сник:

— Ты упал, Бак. Я тебя не удержал.

— Господи, — сказал Баки. — Ешь суп. 

 

Брюс нашел Тони в мастерской. Тот был в состоянии какой-то фебрильной деятельности: носился от детали к детали, от инструмента к инструменту без всякого видимого смысле. 

— Тебе не обязательно было пользоваться пультом. Это был пластиковый нож.

Вид у Брюса был неважный. Еще немного и поверишь, будто он заразился от Стива «испанкой». 

— Ах вот как. Ты хочешь узнать тысячу и один способ зарезать Кэпа пластиковым ножом?

— Он его вернул, — мягко сказал Беннер.

— И это, разумеется, делает ему великую честь.

— Тони, что с тобой? Ты вообще спал?

— Уж чья бы корова мычала, доктор Айболит. Надеюсь, хоть у тебя ночь прошла с пользой...

— Ты настолько его боишься?

— Он… — Тони раскрыл рот и снова закрыл. Стал сосредоточенно наводить порядок на одном из столов, и это ему почти удалось, пока он не задел чашку с кофе, и та не обрызгала стол и половину стены.

— Да что это! — Он схватил чашку и запустил ею в стену. Звон осколков чуть привел его в себя. — Господи, я превращаюсь в тебя... А не хотелось бы, зеленый — не мой цвет...

Маленький робот сунулся Тони под ноги, подмести осколки. Тот едва не запнулся о робота, снова выругался и шуганул робота прочь — он только испуганно пискнул. 

— Почему моя мастерская похожа на хлев? 

— Тони?

— Он убил моих родителей, Брюс. Вот этот мистер Найтингейл, которого ты пустил к Стиву, убил моего отца. А когда мама закричала, он придушил ее. Этой красивой железной рукой. 

— Откуда ты... — Брюс осекся. — Это было на флешке? Той, что принес Росс? Сколько раз ты ее смотрел? 

— Вот только не записывайся ко мне в психологи. 

На самом деле он смотрел запись только два раза. Второй — чтоб убедиться: это не кошмар, это ему не приснилось. Но этого хватило, чтобы теперь пленка прокручивалась перед глазами без конца.

Росс сказал ему: «Я думаю, вам необходимо это посмотреть». Но Тони все откладывал, как будто знал, что на флешке ждет — страшное.

— О господи, Тони. — Брюс выглядел беспомощным. Тони уже заставал у него на лице отблеск этой беспомощности в тот момент, когда он начинал превращаться. Такое выражение Брюсу не шло. Тони вдруг стало неловко. От Беннера ему сочувствия не хотелось. Это и без всех прочих паршивая эмоция. А Брюс вдобавок даже не друг, скорее боевой товарищ, решивший воспользоваться его лабораторией — и покровительством. Будь здесь Роуди... Но даже знай Тони, куда тот отправился — не стал бы срывать друга с задания. 

Но Брюс вдруг сказал: 

— Ты не хочешь мне показать? 

Тони удивился. 

— Джарвис, покажи нам, пожалуйста, ту запись.

— Но сэр...

— Джарвис. Запись. 

Все-таки хорошо, что съемки — плохого качества, отстраненно подумал Тони. 

Говард на экране позвал убийцу: «Сержант Барнс»... Джарвис тоже кличет его сержантом. Тони затошнило. Он сжал в руке пульт от ошейника. Когда мать закричала, он отвернулся от экрана. 

Отец был прав, негодный из него сын. 

— Тони, — тихо сказал Брюс, когда запись закончилась. Шагнул к нему, но Тони проворно отодвинулся. 

— Не то чтобы я сильно любил папашу, — проговорил он. — Но такое кино, согласись, отбивает аппетит. 

— Тони, — Брюс в замешательстве снял очки и стал протирать о халат, — можешь сделать для меня кое-что? Пожалуйста. Позвони Пеппер. 

Тони вскочил с кресла, да так, что оно крутанулось несколько раз.

— Понимаю, что рискую тебя разозлить. И все-таки — не суйте свой нос в чужое дело, доктор Беннер. Я надеюсь, ты взял у этого ублюдка все анализы, потому что я сейчас позвоню Россу — пусть забирает свое добро. 

— Это твой дом. Ты можешь выкинуть его в любую минуту. Но есть проблема. Барнс в карантине. Мы не можем выпустить его сейчас, он может стать разносчиком. 

— Ты сам показывал мне вирус. Он не прицепится к обычному человеку.

— Это грипп, Тони. Он мутирует. Поверь, я знаю, ты этого не заслуживаешь. Но я не хочу отвечать за распространение заразы... 

— Вот как. — Тони снова взялся за приведение в порядок стола; точнее, он просто без всякого смысла перекладывал ключи и отвертки с одного края на другой. — А наш Тед Банди отлично устроился, ты посмотри. Мало того, что мы не можем его выгнать, так он еще и остается в одной палате со Стивом.

Он наконец повернулся к Брюсу:

— Кэп под моей ответственностью. Очень бы не хотелось, чтоб его располосовали хлебным ножом. 

— Стиву легче, — только и сказал Брюс. 

 

Историю болезни Брюс, конечно, не нашел, но выпросил у Наташи дело Зимнего Солдата. Так и знал, что у нее оно есть. 

— Когда Стив выздоровеет, он убьет меня, если узнает, что я тебе его давала.

Брюс взял потрепанную папку. Открыл — и взгляд тут же наткнулся на две фотографии. Молоденький сержант с лихой улыбкой — и замороженный Солдат, похожий на готового восстать мертвеца.

Что нужно было сделать, чтобы одного превратить в другого?

— Тебе не понравится, — предупредила Наташа. И оказалась права: не понравилось до такой степени, что, читая досье, он несколько раз ездил на крышу — подышать, помедитировать, успокоиться. 

Каково же было Стиву, когда он узнал, что делали с другом — а самого друга после этого не нашел?

Доктор Чо отнеслась к папке куда прозаичнее. Только пометила страницы, где были интересные ей медицинские данные, и велела их откопировать. Брюс прикорнул на общей кухне, положив щеку на блаженно-прохладную столешницу. Там Хелен его и нашла. 

— Пойдемте, — сказала она, когда он поднял голову и проморгался. — Я вам кое-что покажу...

В лаборатории она вывела на экран оба завершенных анализа крови — Роджерса и Барнса.

— Господи Иисусе, — пробормотал Брюс, когда до него дошло, что он видит. 

— Вот и мне стало интересно, — невозмутимо проговорила доктор Чо. 

 

Стиву в самом деле стало немного легче после супа; он задремал, хотя дыхание его так и не стало по-настоящему глубоким и дрему часто прерывали приступы кашля. Баки воспользовался этим, чтобы быстро принять душ в маленькой ванной, пока была возможность. Он облегчился и увидел, что крови в моче уже гораздо меньше. Да и ребра, похоже, заживали. Правда, рожа стала слегка синюшной, как у Стива...

Маленький робот принес камфору и «капли датского короля» — как Баки заказывал. Он отогнал мысль, что камфора и капли точно не спасут там, где не помогают передовые технологии. Ведь всегда спасали. Лечение Стива казалось ему сейчас священным ритуалом, а в ритуале главное — соблюсти порядок таинств. 

Вот только главного таинства не хватало — желания самого Стива. Обычно он терпеть не мог болеть, еле-еле вылеживал в постели полагающееся время. Все хотел бежать куда-то, хотя носиться с ребятами по улице у него получалось редко. Баки часто думал, что болезни он побеждает этим своим нежеланием оставаться больным. 

— Сержант Барнс? Доктор Беннер хотел бы поговорить с вами. 

Доктор, обряженный в защитный костюм, ожидал его в каморке, смежной с палатой Стива. 

— Джарвис доложил, что вы кашляете. 

— Есть немного, — хмуро сказал Баки. 

— Я должен вас осмотреть.

Баки вздохнул: 

— Пожалуйста. 

Закончив с ним возиться, Беннер сказал: 

— Отлично. Вы тоже подхватили «испанку». Теперь у меня два пациента.

— Я вроде бы не лежу в лежку, — огрызнулся Баки. 

— Относительно инцидента...

— Это не повторится.

— Я надеюсь. Но доступ к режущим предметам придется ограничить. Даже пластиковым...

— Естественно.

Он был чертовски недоволен собой; а если его перестанут пускать к Стиву?

Но вместо этого робот снова привез поднос с ужином — бифштекс, картошка и кофе. 

Неправильно это, мелькнуло в голове у Баки. Кто же поощряет такое поведение. 

— Сержант Барнс, — начал Беннер. — Я получил результаты ваших анализов. Судя по этим результатам... люди Росса не слишком хорошо с вами обращались. 

Баки сглотнул. Начинается.

— У меня на счету несколько сотен жизни, в том числе ваш президент. Вы бы стали хорошо со мной обращаться?

А этот, может, и стал бы...

Баки тут же отогнал эту мысль. Нет ничего хуже, чем поверить в доброту тех, кто над тобой. И всего-то хватило двух чашек кофе...

— Скажите мне... вы намеренно пытались заразиться?

Вот теперь, когда Беннер сказал это, Баки подумал — а почему бы и нет. Умереть от спокойной, домашней почти болезни, рядом со Стивом. 

Да вот только Стив...

— Нет, — сказал он. 

— Вот это, — Беннер протянул ему пластиковую баночку без этикетки, — мазь от ушибов. Она... рассчитана не на обычного человека. Думаю, вам должно помочь.

— Неужто большому зеленому парню нужна мазь от ушибов?

— А вы как думали? — доктор улыбнулся. — Иногда бывает чрезвычайно неприятно впечататься локтем в здание... 

 

Баки вернулся в полутемную комнату, пропитанную запахом болезни, которую уже начал считать своим убежищем. 

Стив не спал: лежал и таращился в потолок воспаленными глазами. Баки дал ему попить теплого чая.

— А меня кофе поили, — похвастался он. — И тебе будет кофе, когда ты поправишься. Устроил ты мне каникулы, а, Стиви? Как в тот раз с пневмонией...

Он тогда три дня не вылезал от Роджерсов, и на четвертый, когда опасность миновала, Саре пришлось силком гнать его в школу. Он шел походкой мученика, готовый встретиться с тростью сестры Мэри Бриджет. Но сестра, прочитав записку от миссис Роджерс, промокнула глаза платком, назвала его хорошим мальчиком и подарила открытку с притчей о добром самаритянине. Открытку Баки потом отдал маме, притча ему не понравилась — получалось, будто он сидел со Стивом из жалости. Но уйти от трости сестры Мэри Бриджет мало кому удавалось, и Баки посчитал это победой. 

Он налил капель в столовую ложку. 

— Ну что ты нос воротишь? Это же не рыбий жир, я убийца, а не садист... Вот так. Будешь сильным, как тот датский король — помнишь, ты мне рассказывал? 

— Я думал, ты давно забыл...

— Я забыл. На время. Теперь вспомнил. Мне всегда нравилось то место, где он выпил капли, воскрес и надавал по ушам всем, кто обижал его сына...

Стив улыбнулся:

— На самом деле в пьесе все было не так. 

— Твоя версия гораздо лучше.

— Хочешь... расскажу еще раз? — выговорил Стив.

— Расскажешь... когда перестанешь кашлять через слово. Эй, дружище, — позвал он робота, — можешь привезти камфору? 

Маленький робот пискнул и поехал за пузырьком. Баки стал бояться, что металлическая лапа его перевернет, но малыш доставил камфору в целости. Баки взялся за ворот больничной робы Стива, чтобы стянуть ее с плеч, и в первый раз вспомнил, что за ними наблюдают. Вернее, он не забывал, но до этого момента его не беспокоили камеры: ему не привыкать, а Стив в беспамятстве, и, что бы ни брякнул, это не воспримется всерьез. Но сейчас он нарочно склонился над другом, чтоб хоть как-то загородить от посторонних взглядов. 

Он почти готов был увидеть привычные костлявые плечи и впалую грудь. Но, естественно, супермускулы никуда не делись — разве немного потеряли форму. Да вот толку от них сейчас, раздраженно подумал Баки. Какой смысл страдать от сыворотки, если даже идеальное тело не убережет от болезни? 

— Воняет... — Стив сморщил нос так знакомо, что Баки едва не рассмеялся. И не верится, что меньше года назад Стив был для него всего лишь «человеком на мосту». Родной ведь, знакомый до последнего жеста...

Стив, когда Баки плеснул на ладони камфоры и огладил карикатурно большие плечи, судорожно вздохнул. 

— Что такое? Больно? 

Тот качнул головой, глядя на Баки в упор. 

— Лежи тогда... 

Тело Стива, что бы о нем ни рассказывали, все-таки не было безупречным. Баки замечал тут и там на коже тонкие шрамы — следы затянувшихся ран, любая из которых обычного человека отправила бы в могилу. У Баки тоже были такие шрамы — только более многочисленные. Стива чаще лечат, это хорошо. Было в этих отметинах что-то утешительное. Словно это буквы странного языка, и только они вдвоем со Стивом способны на нем говорить. 

Он осторожно взял друга под мышки, чтобы натереть спину, и не выдержал, прижал к себе на секунду. Стив был тяжелый, кожа липкая от холодного пота. Живой. Он поднял руки, обнимая Баки в ответ, и у того упало сердце — настолько слабыми были эти объятия. 

Баки не помнил, чтоб видел Стива таким после сыворотки. Боялся, что придурок попадется на мушку снайпера, что подорвется на мине, но опасаться, что он заболеет, — такое и в голову не приходило. 

Стив хрипло дышал ему в ухо и отказывался разжимать руки. Со стороны они, наверное, выглядели нелепо. 

Растертый Стив, кажется, задышал свободнее — а может, Баки хотелось так думать. Но Стив проспал два часа в пропахших камфорой простынях, а потом взбодрился и сам попросил чаю. Даже доктор Беннер обрадовался. И Баки радовался бы, если бы не странный взгляд Стива. Тот смотрел на него... как смотрел бы на картину. Как сам Баки глядел на экспонаты в Смитсоновском музее. 

Как будто Баки — настоящего — здесь не было. 

— Мне кажется, он думает, что я призрак, — сказал он Беннеру, когда тот пришел проведать больного. — Мне это не нравится.

Потому что Баки в свое время тоже видел призраков. Вернее, одного — он стоял за спинами людей в белых халатах и ободряюще улыбался. Или появлялся в камере, когда Баки — Солдата — бросали туда после наказаний. Солдат ждал его, хоть и не помнил его имени. С ним становилось немножко легче. Он осторожно касался загнивших рубцов на спине — их оставляли, чтобы проверить, как быстро они заживут, но иногда заживало медленно, и в ранах заводились черви — но призрака это не отталкивало. Он виновато гладил Баки по голове и рассказывал что-то про Бруклин и весну во Франции — даже когда тот уже забыл, что значит «весна», и уж тем более — где Бруклин. 

Видения были хороши всем, кроме одного — после них не хотелось просыпаться.

Будто в ответ на его тревогу, к вечеру у Стива подскочила температура. Его трясло, он жаловался на холод, силился подняться и куда-то идти, отдавал бессвязные приказы. 

— Господи, Стиви... Джарвис, позовите доктора! Скорее!

 

Тони обнаружился на крыше, сидел в шезлонге и любовался звездным небом. Брюс подошел к нему осторожно, как к разозленному зверю — не спугнуть бы.

— Тони?

Тот отозвался не сразу. Звякнула поставленная около шезлонга бутылка виски. 

— Я все думаю, что не успел им сказать... Но что бы я сказал? Тебе не кажется, что это очень... мелодраматично — полагать, что перед своей смертью люди могут быть более внимательны к тому, что говорят другие? Они оба никогда меня не слушали, и даже скажи я что-то...

Брюс подошел и сел рядом. Он пытался уговорить Джарвиса позвонить Пеппер, но тот с совершенно человеческим вздохом сообщил, что этот номер теперь под запретом и звонить может только хозяин. 

— Прости меня, Тони. Это была моя идея — притащить его сюда. 

— Это была идея Роджерса. Он плакал не переставая по своему мишке Баки. У мишки оказались когти. Закономерно. 

Тони сделал щедрый глоток из бутылки и передал ее Брюсу. 

— Ты говоришь, ему легче, — сказал он, глядя перед собой. 

— Он немного взбодрился. Поел. Я не знаю, на что мы можем надеяться... Тони.

— М-м..?

— Тебе не кажется странным, что Росс нашел эту запись именно сейчас? В такой подходящий момент? 

— Думаешь, он... знал об этом давно?

— Тони, у себя в замке ты король, и Росс это понимает. Если бы по какой-то причине ты не захотел отдавать Барнса, Росс бы его не получил. Генерал не так глуп, чтоб отпускать Солдата без страховки. 

— Страховка... Брюс, я знаю, у тебя есть причины не любить уважаемого госсекретаря. Но использовать такое как страховку — это... возможно, вполне в духе надутого ублюдка. Вот только — что это меняет? 

Что-то наверняка меняло, только Брюс пока был не готов обсуждать это с Тони. Как же паршиво, что в такой момент с ним нет никого, кто по-настоящему дорог. Пеппер далеко, до Роуди не дозвониться... а о Стиве лучше вообще молчать. 

И все-таки запись странная. Почему в конце Солдат стреляет в камеру, если видео все равно осталось? Почему — и это беспокоило Брюса больше всего — Говард зовет Баки по имени? Дело было в девяносто первом, он должен был понимать — даже если сержант Барнс и остался в живых, так выглядеть он не может. Решил, что в предсмертном бреду увидел военного товарища? Но Солдат на мотоцикле ничем не напоминал Баки Барнса военных лет...

— Доктор Беннер, — послышался голос Джарвиса, — вы нужны в медотсеке, состояние капитана Роджерса ухудшилось. 

 

«Сгорит, как свечка», — вспомнилось жалобное, брошенное кем-то из соседок.

Да подите вы к черту. 

Баки кинулся в маленькую ванную, до упора выкрутил холодный кран.

— Стиви, оставайся со мной, дружище. Ты же обещал...

Тут в палату влетели наконец — Беннер и еще незнакомый доктор. Оттеснили Баки. Тот скрючился у стенки, подумав, что в прежние времена непременно стал бы молиться. 

Да только такому, как он, лучше не напоминать Господу о себе...

Поэтому он смотрел беспомощно на Беннера с помощницей и думал: это же чертов Капитан Америка. 

— Я ввел ему жаропонижающее, — зачем-то доложился доктор. 

— Раньше-то нельзя было дать, — без выражения сказал Баки. 

Беннер опустился по стенке рядом:

— Я выработал это лекарство для Другого парня. Боялся побочных эффектов. Но тут, боюсь, уже не до побочки. 

— Это ведь хорошо, если температура. Вы же сами говорили. Это значит, что организм борется...

Беннер поднял руку, чтобы вытереть лоб, забыв, что на лбу у него маска. 

— Посмотрим.

Успокоившийся было Стив опять что-то забормотал; кажется, хотел пить. Но когда Баки попытался напоить его, приподняв голову — все расплескал. Доктор — или медсестра? — воткнула ему в руку капельницу:

— Жидкость внутривенно, — сказала она. — Чай ему пока не понадобится.

— Он эти трубки терпеть не может. В больнице судна не терпел. Хоть помирает, а потащится в уборную, пока сестра тряпкой в кровать не загонит...

Он не знал, зачем им это говорит. Ему не нравилось, что Беннер стоит у него за спиной. Тот будто услышал его мысли — отошел, выключил в ванной воду, о которой Баки и забыл. 

По крайней мере, доктора о нем заботились. Баки давно разуверился в людях, но даже ему было ясно, что Беннер беспокоился искренне.

Стиву было не до докторов. Он лежал, тяжело дыша, и тихонько стонал в пространство. 

Баки сел к нему, взял за руку, зашептал, ни на кого не обращая внимания.

— Будь со мной, Стив. Помнишь, как я к тебе в палатку приходил? Не помнишь, конечно, ты же спал...

Стив закашлялся и никак не мог остановиться; не успев передохнуть, захлебывался по новой. На сером свитере Баки расцвели темные пятна. Сейчас ведь и правда легкие выкашляет... 

Баки приподнял Стива и стал растирать ему спину.

— Сперва думал всякий раз: а вдруг ты там с Картер? Но она дамочка не такая, чтоб по офицерским палаткам ночевать... — Кашель стал немного успокаиваться. — Приходил вот и сидел, слушал, как ты дышишь... и тогда переставал бояться.

— Ну и зря, — отчетливо сказал Стив. — Ты из-за меня погиб.

Стало очень страшно. Баки уже такое видел: ясно глядящие глаза, четкий голос. Обычно — перед самой смертью. Он притиснулся губами к уху Стива, чтоб не подслушали, и тихо, быстро заговорил:

— Если захочешь, уедем с тобой на Кубу, когда поправишься. Там хорошо, я знаю один безопасный дом недалеко от пляжа, а если кто попробует сунуться — Фидель им в морду плюнет, мне они там здорово должны...

Он долго еще болтал о Кубе, как там тепло — на улице кажется, будто ты в комнате с обогревателем, какое там неправдоподобно голубое море, а девушки, Стиви, ты бы их видел...

С каждым словом он сам вспоминал все больше и пытался теперь сообразить, отчего ему так понравилось на Кубе — может быть, там ему не пришлось никого убивать?

Он говорил без передышки, пока не ощутил, что жар у Стива немного спал. Что ж; спасибо большому зеленому парню. 

Снова пришли доктора — или они и не уходили? Разговор гудел над головой, как стая пчел. В этом гудении выделялись время от времени слова, которые Баки не нравились: «очаг воспаления»... «разрушение тканей»... 

Потом они принесли какую-то штуку, похожую на арку, и установили над Стивом. Из арки ему на грудь хлынули лучи. 

Беннер тронул Баки за плечо:

— Вам нужно отдохнуть. Сэм Уилсон снаружи. Это друг Стива, он готов подежурить... 

— Нет, — сказал Баки. Вышло это голосом Солдата. Сэму Уилсону он, кажется, крылышки пообрывал. — Я не уйду. 

— Сами скоро свалитесь рядом. А мне потом возиться с двумя суперсолдатами. — Беннер снова послушал ему легкие, замерил температуру, просветил каким-то странным аппаратом, пока его помощница возилась со Стивом и машиной.

— Доктор Беннер, — сказала она тихо, — кажется, вы были правы. Я попытаюсь изменить параметры молекулярного восстановления, но...

Выводить силком Баки, слава богу, не стали. Да они бы и не дался.

Остаток ночи длился бесконечно. Баки то говорил со Стивом, пересказывал ему взахлеб только что пришедшие воспоминания, то, чтоб отвлечься от тревоги, думал о Кубе. Выбраться из плавучей тюрьмы — задача не из легких, но можно попробовать сейчас, пока его не вернули — вот только дождаться, пока Стиву станет лучше. А там пусть себе ищут — с Кубы выдачи нет. 

Баки в первый раз поймал себя на том, что строит планы. 

Вот только Стиви не согласится. Капитан Америка — беженец на Кубе. Засмеют...

 

Около трех, в самый мерзкий час, пришел Беннер. Поколдовал над установленной над Стивом штуковиной, поцокал языком над его показателями. И сказал, сев на хлипкий стул в углу:

— Не хочу быть пессимистом, но все идет, как я предвидел. Иммунные клетки Стива стали бороться с очагом воспаления, но теперь уничтожают здоровые ткани... Это... это все-таки «испанка». Будем надеяться, что технология доктора Чо сработает, но... надо быть готовым ко всему. 

Баки молчал, а потом тихонько рассмеялся. Доктор поднял брови:

— Я не сказал ничего смешного. 

— Я просто вспомнил сейчас, сколько раз нам такое говорили. Стива даже причащали несколько раз. 

А в последний раз он не дал священнику и на порог ступить.

И теперь не даст. 

Тогда он орал на отца Долана с крыльца:

«Не надо Стиву причащаться! Стив не умрет! Если Бог есть, он его не заберет, лучше идите отсюда!»

Окна пооткрывались, видано ли дело: малец кричит на священника. От матери ему влетело конечно. Зато Пирс им потом гордился. Рассказывал в каждом пабе: слышали, мол, что мой старшенький выдал этому святоше?

Нет, не Пирс. Папаша.

Пирс и пьяным-то никогда не бывал, всегда с иголочки, импозантный, куда до него забулдыге Джорджи Барнсу...

Вот только рука у обоих была тяжелая. 

Потому, наверное, они и путаются в голове. 

А отец Долан даже не обиделся.

«Будь по-твоему, мальчик. Может быть, ты и прав. Кажется, сегодня твоя вера сильнее моей...»

Он всегда верил в Стива. 

«Они тебя просто не знают. Знают Капитана Америку, но мелкого зануду Роджерса никто из них не видел». 

 

Сэм зашел в палату, увидев, какие у Брюса глаза. Обрядился, конечно, как полагается. Это только капитанскому дружку правила безопасности не писаны. 

Тот сидел, как и прежде, у кровати. Железной рукой держал книгу, а живой сжимал ладонь Стива. 

— Другие взойдут на паром, чтоб с берега ехать на берег,  
Другие будут смотреть, наблюдая теченье,

Другие увидят суда на севере и на западе от Манхаттена,  
и Бруклинские холмы на юге и на востоке...

Читал он монотонно, будто и не стихи, а рапорт. Сэма в очередной раз поразило, насколько угрожающим он выглядел, когда его привели — несмотря на обездвиженную руку, кандалы и ошейник — и насколько обычным, почти домашним — в палате. 

Там, в холле, он был оружием. Здесь, рядом со Стивом — человеком. 

Ох, Стив.

Барнс прервал чтение, глянул исподлобья.

— Не возражаешь? — тихо спросил Сэм.

— Лучше ты, чем другой парень с крыльями. 

— Крылья мои, между прочим, до сих пор в починке...

— Уж прости, — буркнул Баки. К удивлению Сэма, он освободил стул, а сам очень естественно сложился в компактный комок в углу палаты, подобрав под себя ноги. Сэм подумал о причинах, по которым эта поза стала Барнсу привычной, и ему сделалось не по себе. Сэм осторожно присел на стул — в костюме это оказалось не так-то просто сделать. Стив лежал совсем тихо; обычно он наполнял собой пространство, а сейчас, казалось, уменьшился в размерах. В тишине слышался только тихий и равномерный шум машины и попискивание приборов, и скоро это стало невыносимым. 

— Брюс говорит... — Сэм сглотнул тяжелый комок в горле. Он с ужасом чувствовал, как возвращается ощущение беспредельной беспомощности, которое он испытал, глядя, как падает Райли.

— Пусть говорит, — отозвался Баки из своего угла. — А ты не верь. Стив поправится.

Губы у него сложились то ли в упрямую улыбку, то ли в гримасу. С него станется напасть на другого «парня с крыльями», если тот явится за Стивом...

Стало чуточку легче.

— Я рад, что вы с ним увиделись. Стив столько искал тебя... Думаю, парни Росса тебе ничего не сказали. 

— Как ты угадал? — Кадык у Барнса дернулся, он открыл было рот — и снова закрыл. Надо же, нервный, нерешительный Зимний Солдат. Были бы другие обстоятельства — снял бы и выложил на Ютьюб...

Наконец Барнс набрался сил спросить:

— Ему ведь тоже не сказали? 

— Шутишь? Чтобы Стив ворвался к ним и выкосил всю базу? Конечно, не сказали.

Солдат кивнул, опустил подбородок и ушел куда-то в себя. Ребята Росса не сочли нужным ему сказать, что давний друг ищет его, что у Стива главная забота сейчас — Баки. 

— Никто из нас не знал. Может, только Романова, кто ее поймет... Мне лично хочется Россу набить морду, потому что Стив в поисках Немо таскал мою задинцу по трем континентам — а ты все это время сидел в одном месте!

— В поисках Немо? — Барнс поднял голову и нахмурился. — Это что, из Жюля Верна?

— Господи, — нарочито шумно вздохнул Сэм, — еще один такой же...

Он чувствовал, что взгляд Солдата дырявит его спину. Наконец, не выдержал, обернулся:

— Что?

— Почему он не хочет жить?

— Прости?

— Беннер говорил, что ты его друг. Стив... сказал мне, что не желает поправляться. Почему?

— Ты его друг. Кем он меня считает... я даже не знаю.

Барнс зло усмехнулся.

— Я был его другом в сороковых. А ты с ним рядом в последнее время. Что они с ним делали? 

Свирепое выражение его лица подсказало Сэму, что слова нужно подбирать очень осторожно. 

— С ним не делали ничего особенного, но ему пришлось нелегко. К тому же, трудно осваиваться в чужом времени...

— С ним хорошо обращаются?

— А как ты сам думаешь? — Сэм ответил вопросом на вопрос прежде, чем сообразил, что делает. Профессиональная деформация, так ее и так. 

— У меня недостаточно информации, — раздумчиво произнес Солдат. — Судя по тому, что я видел, жизнь и здоровье Капитана — приоритетные задачи. Он получает своевременное и полное медицинское и техническое обслуживание. Под него наверняка рассчитан хороший бюджет, — он замолк, задумавшись, — но это нормально...

— Его никто не вынуждает делать то, что ему не нравится, — осторожно продолжил Сэм. — Он свободен в своем выборе. Здесь у него друзья, но если он захочет уйти, то сможет это сделать. И к нему не применяют... физического воздействия.

Барнс кивал на каждый его аргумент. 

— Тогда почему...

— Думаю, он просто тосковал, — честно ответил Сэм. — Так бывает, когда в жизни не хватает важного составного элемента. Но теперь ты здесь. Ему будет... веселее.

Может, думал Сэм, сам он тоже не должен был верить. Может, ему следовало лететь за Райли, даже когда стало ясно, что не успеет...

— Стив не умрет, — сказал он с новой уверенностью.

— Не умрет, — подтвердил Барнс. Это стало их кодом — как будто они члены тайного общества, обладающие секретным знанием, до которого другие еще не доросли. 

Сэм взял книгу, положенную Барнсом на одеяло, и продолжил читать:

— И сто лет пройдет, и много еще столетий, и все это снова увидят другие,  
И будут радоваться закату, и спаду прилива, и обнажившему берег отливу.

Когда он услышал легкий храп из угла, он не остановился, но продолжал читать потише:

— И что б это ни было, в этом ли дело, когда ни пространство, ни время не могут нас разделить...

 

Плеск воды, которую он отчетливо слышит за стенами тюрьмы, кажется таким же безнадежным, как снег. 

— Даже суперсолдат не сможет выдерживать это бесконечно, — говорит один из подручных Росса — они здесь часто меняются, и Баки никого не успевает запомнить. Или не хочет запоминать. Этот — толстомордый, с пуленепробиваемой улыбкой. 

Сан Саныч называл таких «вертухаями», ни с того ни с сего вспомнил Баки. 

— А ты здесь надолго. Искать тебя не станут.

Видно, чтоб слова его лучше дошли, толстомордый включает ошейник. Баки вцепляется живой рукой в подлокотник кресла, к которому прикован. Иногда он может считать, но сейчас боль слишком сильная, выбивает дух. Он молча морщится, пока ток не выключается, а потом его выворачивает прямо на колени. 

У толстомордого гадливый вид. 

— Знаешь, для человека, которого пытали в ГИДРе, у тебя слишком сильная реакция на боль...

Баки дышит. Уговаривает себя: ничего, ты все это видел, ничего нового...

Ничего нового. Может быть, это его и добивает. Он надеялся... впрочем, какое у него право надеяться. Он пытается сплюнуть остатки рвоты мимо кресла.

— Ты ведь сам понимаешь, — толстомордый подходит к холодильнику в углу комнаты, и вынимает оттуда запотевшую бутылку воды, — твоя способность восстанавливаться будет нам только на руку. А за тобой никто не придет. Твой друг Роджерс, помнится, хотел навестить старого приятеля, но когда его ознакомили со списком твоих преступлений... он ушел.

Врет. Те тоже врали. 

— Самое время задуматься о сотрудничестве, Солдат.

— Баки, — говорит он перед тем, как его начинают бить. — Меня зовут Баки. 

 

Он проснулся в страхе: проспал. Проспал того самого «жениха», который все норовит прийти за Стивом. Дыхание у парня стало совсем трудное и, кажется, замедлилось. Но на кровати все еще сидел Уилсон.

— Я бы разбудил тебя, будь все совсем плохо, — сказал он шепотом.

Баки потрогал собственный лоб — холодный и в испарине. Кажется, за эту ночь болезнь схлынула. Да и кашлять больше не тянуло.

На рассвете снова пришел Беннер и после обычного осмотра неверяще покачал головой и закричал в коммуникатор:

— Хелен!

После этого у него опять брали кровь, суетились, и по облегчению в лице Беннера и Уилсона он понял, что из его крови получилось синтезировать сыворотку — которая с этим вирусом должна бороться. Стиву вкололи ее где-то в обед, а уже через два часа он повернулся набок и заснул нормальным здоровым сном. 

— Думаешь, Стив знал? — спросил Тони, когда они с Брюсом шли по коридору к медотсеку. 

— Спросишь у него, когда он выздоровеет. Но я думаю, он знал только то, что написано в деле у Солдата. Я могу дать тебе это дело, посмотришь сам. 

Барнс ждал их. Стоял прямо, руки по швам: поза настороженная, внимательная. Тони глядел на него, стоя чуть в стороне и сложив руки на груди. Брюс никогда еще не видел у друга такого взгляда. Он знал, что Тони, несмотря на весь свой эгоизм и вселенские амбиции, добрый, куда добрее, чем многие в этой башне.

Но сейчас доброту из него будто вытравили. 

— Сержант Барнс, — мягко сказал Брюс. — Мы бы хотели спросить у вас кое-что... не связанное со Стивом. Вы хорошо помните свое прошлое? 

Он сам почувствовал абсурдность этого вопроса. Для сержанта Барнса — того, кого все они знали, того, кто погиб в сорок пятом — это было не прошлое, а будущее. 

Барнс тихо, обреченно усмехнулся:

— У меня это уже спрашивали. Много раз.

— Росс, — сказал Брюс. — У меня не слишком хорошие отношения с генералом Россом.

И теперь станут еще хуже...

Он оглянулся.

— Тони?

— Джарвис, — велел тот, — закрой все уши. Изолируй этот коридор.

— Уже, сэр. 

От Тони фонило чистой дистиллированной злостью. Из-за этого Другой парень внутри начинал беспокойно шевелиться. Ему было завидно. Брюс задержал дыхание, мысленно досчитал до десяти. Тише. Не сейчас.

— Дело в том, что я брал у вас кровь. Если на ее основе удалось создать сыворотку, которая помогла Стиву, это потому, что кариотип у вас одинаковый. 

Барнс моргнул. Он смотрел почему-то не на Брюса, а на Тони. 

— Кариотип — это тип хромосом, который... — Брюс прервался. — Одним словом, раньше я думал, что у вас со Стивом были похожие мутации на основе разных сывороток, так как сыворотку доктора Эрскина воссоздать не удалось. И для вас ее выводил доктор Зола.

— Зола, — глаза у Барнса резко потемнели. 

— Вот только, судя по кариотипу, изменения в крови у вас протекали практически одинаково. Если сделать скидку на разные условия... 

— Что вы хотите сказать?

Брюс вздохнул и стащил с носа очки.

— Я хочу сказать, что, судя по всему, сыворотку вам вкалывали одну и ту же. Операция от шестнадцатого декабря девяносто первого года. — Брюс увидел, как Тони нервно переступил и плотнее скрестил руки. — Что вы о ней помните?

— Да, что ты о ней помнишь?

Барнс посмотрел в сторону, нервно облизнул губы.

— Я помню... кого убил. 

Будто набравшись храбрости, он поднял взгляд на Тони.

— Но я не помню деталей. 

— Когда ты убил моего отца, — голос Тони был странно-металлическим, будто говорил и вправду железный человек, — он вез в багаже сыворотку. Я хочу знать, откуда и куда. И зачем... Зачем это нужно было записывать на видео. 

— Мне жаль, — тихо произнес Барнс.

— Тебе жаль, — повторил Тони. — В тот момент тебе не было жаль, я полагаю. 

— В тот момент, — сказал Барнс, — я выполнял приказ. 

Брюс не думал, что в своем теперешнем состоянии он может стать еще бледнее, но и без того обескровленное лицо сейчас посерело. 

— Мою мать тебе тоже приказали убить?

— Очевидно, мне приказали не оставлять свидетелей.

— Ты ее задушил. — От Тони полыхнуло такой ненавистью, что Брюс обрадовался противохалковой стене. Сейчас Тони мог бы убить Барнса голыми руками. — Ты, — он вдруг начал задыхаться, — ты... Мою маму... 

— Тони! Тони, пойдем, пойдем, сядем... — Брюс отвел его в глубь коридора, усадил на диван. — Тихо, тихо, дыши. 

— Я не... Я... — Он несколько раз взмахнул сжатыми кулаками, а потом уронил голову на руки.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он глухо. — Отдышусь. 

Брюс вернулся к медблоку.

— Мне жаль, — снова сказал Барнс. — Но я редко помню детали операций. То, что возвращается... Это больше воспоминания... не Солдата. До войны, или на ней... Наверное, это из-за Стива... Вы что, хотите выяснить, не работал ли Говард Старк на ГИДРу? 

— Да. 

— Но даже если и работал... что это теперь даст? Я убил его. 

— Того человека, который заразил Стива, застрелили. Это произошло во время визита в подпольную лабораторию, и прежде чем разобрались, что к чему, ее владелец был мертв. У него ничего не спросишь. Но я хотел бы знать, каким образом он создал такой вирус. И есть ли еще вирусные мутации, способные поражать суперсолдат. Я подозреваю, что кто-то дал ему формулу сыворотки... Думаю, Стив, когда поправится, тоже захочет узнать, кто это был...

Барнс подобрался, лицо исказила отчаянная решимость. Брюс вдруг отчетливо увидел его там, на войне — давящего в себе страх перед боем, сжимающего винтовку до боли в костяшках. 

— Я не помню, но Солдат... Солдат наверняка знает. Он должен хранить данные о прошлых операциях. 

— Ты предлагаешь разбудить Солдата? — медленно проговорил Брюс. — Ты знаешь, как это сделать?

— Есть код, — сказал Барнс. Он казался загнанным, будто медблок на самом деле был тюрьмой. — Доктор Беннер. Вы спрашивали меня про... внутренние повреждения. Так вот, те повреждения — люди Росса хотели знать, как активировать Зимнего Солдата. Их мало интересовало, что я знаю о базах ГИДРы и о своем начальстве... хотя я готов был рассказывать. Им нужно было одно. 

Брюс почувствовал, как учащается пульс, и отчаянно приказал Другому парню успокоиться. Сейчас — нельзя.

— Я не хочу, чтобы у них это получилось. Я не буду больше убивать. Я помню код, трудно не запомнить... такое. Я могу написать его на бумаге... чтоб вы прочитали. Но только вы. И тут же уничтожили. Если кто-то услышит...

Он помолчал.

— Не беспокойтесь, сержант. Я тоже не хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь запустил Другого парня без моего ведома... да и с ведома тоже. Никто другой не услышит. 

— Стены здесь противоударные?

— Противохалковые. Их не пробьешь, я проверял.

И улыбка, которую Барнс ему адресовал, была улыбкой одного уставшего солдата другому. 

Они заперлись в маленькой лаборатории при медблоке. У Барнса кадык ходил ходуном, кулак железной руки непроизвольно сжимался и разжимался, но сидел он спокойно. Брюс держал в руке бумагу с кодовыми словами. Барнс написал их на латинице.

Хотелось ободрить его, сказать, что все будет хорошо — но Брюс и сам не знал, как будет. 

— Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет...

Барнс побелел, откинул голову назад. С каждым словом, что Брюс произносил, он чувствовал себя палачом. Трансформация была поразительной: Барнса будто замещал постепенно другой человек. Вернее, не человек. Существо. Оружие. 

— Здравствуй, Солдат.

— Я готов отвечать, — прозвучало хрипло. 

— Подожди пока отвечать...

Тони тоже должен был это услышать. 

Он так и застыл — по ту сторону стеклянной стены медотсека, когда Брюс запросил отчет об операции. 

— Уточните запрос.

— Цель операции — это была сыворотка?

— Отрицательно. Цель операции — устранение Говарда Старка.

— Почему его нужно было устранить? — спросил Брюс, не глядя за стену. 

— Говард Старк предал ГИДРу. 

— Он был ее членом?

— Так точно. 

— Какова была его роль в ГИДРе? — Хриплый голос Тони. 

Солдат не отвечал; очевидно, он реагировал только на человека, который произнес код. Пришлось повторить вопрос. 

— Говард Старк являлся соавтором проекта «Зимний Солдат», хотя он участвовал в проекте только на начальных стадиях. 

— Каким образом он предал ГИДРу? — снова Тони.

— Он связался с враждебными организациями. Неоднократно создавал неработающий вариант сыворотки. 

— Та, что была в багажнике, была неработающей?

— Не могу утверждать точно. Она была доставлена получателю. 

— Кто — получатель?

— Генерал Таддеус Росс.

Ничего себе... Но тут Брюс сам мог ответить на свой вопрос — конечно, Росса обманули — иначе у него давно уже была бы идеальная армия... Но не Росс же — не ему же пришло в голову заразить Стива...

Снова помог Тони:

— Спроси его о вирусных заболеваниях...

Оказалось, что Солдат болел немало — во время «фазы экспериментов». Холера, желтая лихорадка, тиф... Кое-что из этого было в его «истории болезни» — но не все. Наконец он сказал:

— Грипп в тяжелой форме, уникальная мутация вируса, зима тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого года. Лечащие врачи — Александр Александрович Черненко и Иоганн Фенхофф. 

Фенхофф. Где-то Брюс эту фамилию уже слышал. А если предположить, что у какого-нибудь сумасшедшего доктора осталась та самая «уникальная мутация»?

— Хватит, — вздохнул Тони. 

— Подожди, — сказал Брюс. Ему все еще не нравилось, как Тони смотрит на Барнса, и он мысленно попросил у него прощения за то, что собрался сделать. 

— Солдат. Ты готов выполнять мои приказы?

— Так точно.

Больше всего удивляли его глаза — разумные и абсолютно пустые. Брюс прошел из «переговорной» в лабораторию, взял из ящика скальпель и вернулся обратно.

— Возьми оружие, — солдат подчинился. — Я хочу, чтобы ты устранил себя. 

— Есть, — сказал Солдат, и Брюс проклял себя еще сильнее — потому что на миг в его глазах мелькнуло облегчение. Уже не глядя на Брюса, он сделал несколько шагов назад, спокойно расстегнул воротник рубашки и поднес скальпель к горлу. Выверенным и абсолютно равнодушным движением. 

— Твою мать, Брюс! — заорал Тони. — Ты что делаешь!

— Отмена приказа, — сказал Брюс и выдохнул, когда рука Солдата опустилась. 

— Вернуть скальпель. 

 

— Что это, мать твою, было за представление? Специально для меня? 

— Ты же видел. Он понимал, что делает. Отошел к стене, чтобы меня не забрызгать. Он просто не мог сопротивляться. Это не он, Тони. Это ГИДРА.

— Мой отец, — сказал тот. — Мой собственный гребаный отец.

Тут уже сказать было нечего. 

 

Стив проснулся, когда Баки, стоя в ванной, с грехом пополам пытался смазать грудь и спину мазью Беннера. За спиной раздались неуверенные шаги и, развернувшись, он увидел, что Стив стоит в дверях ванной и смотрит на него совершенно ясным взглядом.

— Баки, — выдохнул он. — Господи, ты и правда здесь. Я думал, ты... думал, я просто брежу. 

— Я так и понял, — кивнул Баки. — Я здесь. Иди ляг, Роджерс, нельзя вставать. 

Стив отошел и сел на кровать, но все продолжал смотреть на него. 

 

— Я что, умирающий? Сказано, иди сюда.

И Баки послушно пошел. Присел на краешек постели, отдал Стиву банку с мазью. 

— Неудобно же, дурак, — сказал тот. Пальцы его были горячими — и все же не такими горячими, как раньше. Баки слегка дернулся, когда они надавили на плечо.

— Били тебя, Бак? — Теперь Стив притрагивался к нему очень осторожно, еле касаясь. — Господи. У тебя же вся спина... И без синяков... Кто тебя так? 

Баки устало уронил голову на сложенные руки, впитывая в себя прикосновения. Как хорошо. У Стива на удивление нежные руки — этого, наверное, не знал никто, кроме его самого и Сары Роджерс. Стив ухаживал за матерью, когда она болела, и в больнице говорили, что хотят его в медбратья. А Баки млел всякий раз, когда Стив смазывал ему спину после неудачных разговоров с отцом или промокал разбитую губу после драки. Как-то раз он пришел с завода абсолютно обессиленный, упал в купленное у старьевщика драное кресло и задремал, и сквозь сон почувствовал, как Стив легко гладит его по голове:

— Ох, Бак, как же ты вымотался...

Этот момент оказалось очень легко вспомнить. И сейчас, вслед за облегчением от того, что Стив выздоравливает, его нагнала тяжесть нескольких бессонных ночей, глаза стали слипаться. Беннер не врал, ноющая боль, перетекшая в безнадежную усталость, быстро рассасывалась. Он уже успел забыть, как это — когда ничего не болит. 

— Господи, это что? — Руки Стива наткнулись на ошейник. — Баки?

Накатила тоска. Он так хотел спать, а сейчас начнется — Стив ведь не оставит в покое...

— Пожалуйста, Стив, давай я расскажу тебе завтра... Я так хочу спать...

— Спи, Баки. — Надо же, он не припомнит, чтобы Стив так легко сдавался. — Давай, ложись нормально, тебе зачем тут кровать поставили? Вот так... Вот так, спи, Бак, завтра поговорим, успеем, спи... 

К дикому, счастливому облегчению — Баки жив, он на самом деле здесь — примешивалась тревога. Настоящий Баки выглядел паршиво. Стив догадывался, что и сам после болезни на обложку журнала не годится, но Бак, бедняга...

Стив рассматривал друга в слабом свете ночника. Тусклые спутанные волосы, темные подглазья, резкие складки у губ. И весь он был худой и потемневший — как в последние дни на войне, как в их самую тяжелую зиму в Бруклине. 

Баки был настоящий, и кто-то бил его. Кто-то надел на него ошейник.

Возвращалась до бешенства знакомая беспомощность: что-то плохое творится — плохое с Баки — а он еле-еле может встать с постели. Непривычно было ощущать это тело, эту груду мускулов — немощным, непослушным. 

— Джарвис, — спросил он громким шепотом. — Что это такое? Почему на сержанте Барнсе ошейник?

— Полагаю, капитан Роджерс, для того, чтобы он не причинил вам вреда. 

Чушь какая-то. Как будто он все еще бредит. 

— Кто... Кто на него это надел?

— Сержант Барнс был доставлен в ошейнике. 

Доставлен. В ошейнике. Стив почувствовал, как по телу растекается ярость. Гнев — это хорошо, это всегда придавало ему сил. Он осторожно поднялся с кровати и как был, в больничной робе отправился искать Брюса. Слава богу, далеко идти не понадобилось: Брюс был тут же, в примыкающей к палате лаборатории.

— Стив! Ну слава богу! Только вот вставать не надо было, давай-ка обратно в постель, — он замолчал под направленным на себя фирменным капитанским взглядом.

— Спасибо тебе большое за то, что лечил меня, — спокойно сказал Стив. — А теперь объясни, что здесь происходит. 

 

Проснувшись, Баки едва не заработал родимчик оттого, что Стива не было в палате. Но, обежав медотсек, он увидел, что тот спокойно разговаривает с Беннером. Кажется, Стив и правда выздоравливал. Значит, за Баки скоро придут — отвести обратно. Можно было бы попросить у доктора яд и устроить Россу сюрприз. Но Стив. Как он оставит Стива одного?

Не хватает важного элемента, сказал Уилсон. 

И все-таки отчаянно не хотелось торговаться — с этими. 

— Эй, Дубина, — поманил он робота. Тот подъехал.

— Ты можешь мне раздобыть открытку «С выздоровлением?» Знаешь, бывают такие огромные, в половину человеческого роста? 

— Пи-ип, — сказал Дубина и отправился в миссию. Вернулся он скоро, привез широченную открытку с неприличным розовым зайцем. Ну что ж, сойдет...

— Спасибо, дружище. И почему тебя называют Дубиной? По мне, ты умник...

Робот довольно запищал. Баки взял ручку, сосредоточился — и стал заполнять открытку. Будет Стиву небольшой прощальный подарок...

 

Росс пришел рано утром. Барнс и Стив спали в палате, в разных кроватях, но держась за руки. Впрочем, это никого не касалось. Заслышав шаги, Барнс торопливо поднялся и вышел из медблока. Прошел в гостиную на том же этаже, где принимали генерала. В этот раз Росс был без Фьюри, но все так же — с маленьким отрядом спецназа. 

— Я рад, что капитан Роджерс поправляется, — заявил он Тони. — К сожалению, я должен забрать нашего заключенного. Но мне жаль разлучать боевых товарищей. Если сержант Барнс поведет себя разумно, то, возможно, скоро сможет еще раз встретиться с другом...

Барнс вел себя разумно. Никакого сопротивления не оказал. Тихонько поблагодарил Брюса, долгим взглядом посмотрел на Тони — и уже готов был шагнуть к отряду и дать надеть себе на руку браслет, но тут из-за его спины раздалось спокойное:

— Баки никуда с вами не пойдет.

Стив стоял в коридоре в обычной спортивной одежде, но со щитом. Бледноватый — но не скажешь, что только оправился от тяжелой болезни. 

— Стив, зачем ты встал?

— Капитан Роджерс! — с преувеличенным радушием воскликнул Росс. — Рад видеть вас на ногах. 

Стив его проигнорировал. Прошел мимо солдат к Баки и встал перед ним, недвусмысленно загораживая. 

— Я согласен с капитаном Роджерсом, — заявил Брюс. — Я не могу отпустить сержанта Барнса в тюрьму, где он подвергался жестокому обращению. 

— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — сухо сказал Росс.

— Думаю, понимаете. Я говорю о фактах пыток, которые я задокументировал. 

— При всем уважении к вашему труду, доктор Беннер, я не могу воспринять ваше заявление иначе, как попытку меня оклеветать... чем оно, без сомнения, является. Прошу, не заставляйте моих людей применять силу...

— Это я вас прошу, — сказал Брюс, глядя ему в глаза, — меня не злить.

— А мое свидетельство тоже примут за клевету, госсекретарь Росс? — доктор Чо вошла в гостиную. Выглядела она абсолютно свежей, будто и не провела несколько бессонных ночей в поисках лекарства для Стива. — Меня довольно хорошо знают в международных организациях. Я зафиксировала все недавние повреждения, которые получил сержант Барнс — получил от вас, и я думаю, вам будет довольно непросто доказать, что сержант столько раз упал с лестницы. Конечно, я уверена, что речь не идет о пытках, совершенных с вашего попустительства, но всего лишь о превышении власти на местах, что, конечно, тоже печально, но не так шокирует общественность. После Гуантанамо Америке не хватало только еще одного скандала с пытками...

Росс пошел пятнами, но сдаваться легко он не собирался.

— Если вас так волнует обращение с преступниками, можете обратиться в международную амнистию. Пока же я заберу своего заключенного. 

Стив ничего не сказал, только чуть сместил вес щита на руке.

— Стив, пожалуйста, отойди. Не нужно вмешиваться. Генерал прав, я преступник, и я заслужил...

— Нет! Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто заслужил тюрьму, и здесь их нет. Ты не виноват. 

— Капитан Америка. Ваш порыв, безусловно, очень благороден...

— Давайте поговорим о порывах, — согласился Стив. — Меня удивляет, что вы ничего не смогли добиться от сержанта Барнса за столько времени, тогда как за несколько дней здесь я получил у него исчерпывающую информацию по всем точкам ГИДРы, где он когда-либо был, и по всем причастным персонам, с которыми он пересекался. Видимо, вы действительно не слишком вежливо просили. Или, может быть, просили не о том?

Вот теперь у него даже румянец появился на щеках. И в глазах — злой уверенный блеск. 

— Госсекретарь Росс, — сказал Брюс голосом, которым обычно говорил с детишками в африканских деревнях. — Давайте не будем омрачать этот акт искупления, который заслуживает самой высокой оценки...

— Искупления? — проревел генерал. — Какого искупления? У меня такое впечатление, что вы все здесь заразились...

— Но ведь Капитан Америка был заражен из-за вашей халатности. Это вы, генерал, приобрели у ГИДРы сыворотку, с помощью которой вы смогли бы делать суперсолдат для вашей армии. Только ГИДРА вас надула, верно? Так бывает, когда имеешь дело с нечистыми на руку организациями...

— Да как вы смеете...

— Вы получили сыворотку в девяносто первом и забыли о ней. Скорее всего, ей поинтересовался кто-то из ваших коллег, возможно — внедренный той самой ГИДРой. Как материал для суперсолдат она не годилась, а вот как возможная база для особого вируса — вполне...

— Какая... интересная теория, доктор Беннер. — Наверное, с Россом не стоило садиться играть в покер. — Полагаю, в подтверждение у вас есть только слова... дайте угадаю — Зимнего Солдата?

— Не только. — Наташа возникла на пороге будто бы ниоткуда, с тонкой папкой под мышкой. — Бухгалтерия, генерал Росс. Когда данные ГИДРы были слиты в Интернет, там было не все. В России в девяносто первом году многое оформлялось по старинке в конторские книги. Там есть и ваше имя, с точной датой и точной суммой. Главное — знать, где искать... Мне пока успели отправить только ксерокопии — вот, полюбуйтесь, — папка перекочевала к Россу, — но, думаю, они будут так добры и пришлют оригинал...

Вот теперь Россу стало видимо нехорошо; он открыл папку и вытащил из кармана платок, чтобы промокнуть лоб. Наташа отошла встала за спиной у Стива — рядом с Барнсом. Оба обменялись странными нечитаемыми взглядами. 

— Я не дам вам забрать сержанта Барнса, генерал, — отчеканил Стив. — Думаю, вы хотели принудить его к сотрудничеству... Ну так вот, сержант готов сотрудничать, но только под моим началом. Так же, как и я, сержант Барнс не был уволен из армии, а следовательно, он все еще подчиняется мне, своему капитану. И все приказы он будет получать от меня. Исключительно. Решайте, генерал. Или вы забудете о Зимнем Солдате, а мы с сержантом будем вдвоем работать на Фьюри — и на вас. Или... мы будем сражаться против. 

Барнс и Кэп поглядели друг на друга — одного взгляда им хватило, и хватило окружающим, чтобы понять: как бы Стив ни уважал их, как бы ни старался беречь — если Росс сейчас откажется, они вдвоем будут проламывать дорогу к выходу — и лучше остальным не оказываться у них на пути. Потому что Стива сейчас заботит одно — спасти Баки. 

— Тони, — воззвал Росс. — Что же, и вы будете покрывать убийцу? Несмотря на все...

— На все — что вы мне так любезно показали? Благодарю за такую заботу, мой генерал. Но как бы ни было с вами весело, думаю, вечеринка подошла к концу. — У Тони был абсолютно измученный вид. — Вам лучше покинуть Башню, в последнее время вид вооруженных людей меня очень нервирует...

Генерал встал.

— Если вы думаете, что на этом все закончится...

— Именно так мы и думаем, — сообщил Стив. — Зимнего Солдата нет, он утонул на хелликарриере. Зато в наши ряды вернулся сержант Барнс, и он уже готов вместе со мной истреблять ГИДРу. Я думаю, что мы начнем с изобретателя этого вируса...

Когда Росс ушел, и его отряд прогремел ботинками вслед, Стив покачнулся. 

— Довыступался? Артист... Большого театра. Давай, помогу тебе дойти до кровати. 

— Сейчас, — сказал Стив. — Сейчас, одну секунду. Тони... — Он оторвался от Баки, чуть покачиваясь, дошел до Старка и обнял его. 

— Спасибо. Ты... Спасибо тебе. 

Тони растерянно похлопал его ладонями по спине. 

— Оказывается, здесь еще не все забыли это слово. Даже как-то странно его слышать — я всего-то приютил вас, кормлю и спасаю от правосудия... 

Стив сжал его сильнее и что-то прошептал на ухо — никто не услышал. А потом расцепил объятия.

— А теперь возьми телефон и позвони Пеппер. Пожалуйста. Очень тебя прошу. 

Тот помолчал. Стив все еще держал его за предплечья. Наконец Тони поднял голову и сказал:

— Джарвис, ты слышал капитана Роджерса. Переведи звонок в мой кабинет. Я приду через пару минут. 

 

Он не знал, что сказать Пеппер. «Пожалуйста, возвращайся». «Я видел, как умерли мои родители». «Я не могу без тебя». 

Когда она подняла трубку, Тони спросил:

— Если б я сильно заболел и лежал с «испанкой», ты бы вернулась?

— О боже, Тони, — сказала Пеппер.

— Не очень остроумный вопрос, да? Это вроде того, как ребенком представляешь себя на похоронах, куда все придут и будут о тебе плакать. 

— Тони, — сказала Пеппер, — ты сейчас где?

— У себя в кабинете. 

— Хорошо. Послушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас лег у себя на диван, велел Джарвису запереть дверь и постарался немного поспать. Я постараюсь взять билеты на ближайший рейс, хорошо?

— Билетов не требуется, мэм, — вмешался Джарвис. — Я уже отправил за вами джет.

— Спасибо, Джарвис. Тони, я скоро буду. Постарайся отдохнуть.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. Наверное, с этого стоило начинать. 

 

Брюс стоял на крыше с чашкой кофе и смотрел вниз, на узкую ленту улицы и крошечные игрушечные машинки. На самом деле ему бы полагалось идти спать — но спать не хотелось.

Наташа подошла и встала рядом с ним.

— Я не думала, что ты способен так блефовать. Надо же.

— Конторская книга. Господи.

— Эй! Она настоящая!

— Ну так и моя версия может быть настоящая. Откуда мы знаем, куда он дел ту сыворотку. Может, она до сих пор стоит у него в холодильнике. 

— Знаешь, я всегда думала, что мы с тобой похожи... как два инвалида. Мы оба не привыкли разбираться с эмоциями. Но ты — ты понял каким-то образом, что ему нужно...

— Не говори глупостей. Ты шпионка, а шпионки хорошо распознают, что человек чувствует. Это по отношению к себе мы инвалиды, а не ко всем остальным. 

Наташа вздохнула.

— Когда я была маленькая, — начала она, — у нас была тренер, которая иногда читала нам книги. Приобщала к русской классике.

Она ощутила, не глядя на Брюса, как он весь обратился в слух. Отчего-то он всегда жадно слушал подробности о ее прошлом, как будто это имело какое-то значение, как будто агент Романова не сбрасывала постоянно кожу, как змея, не обрастала новой личиной. 

— Мне запомнился один рассказ про девочку. Она ни с того ни с сего заболела и никак не хотела выздоравливать. Отец спрашивал, как ей помочь, а она просила только слона. Живого. Тогда отец договорился с владельцем зоопарка, и слона привели.

— И девочка выздоровела?

Наташа кивнула.

— Я всегда думала — почему именно слон? У нее были любящие родители, она могла бы получить, что угодно, почему именно слон?

Брюс не ответил, но придвинулся к ней ближе, после секундной заминки обхватив за плечи. Ей обычно нравилось такое уважение к своим границам, но сейчас отчего-то стало грустно. 

— Я привел бы тебе слона, если бы ты попросила, — сказал он серьезно.

— Нет, — она вывернулась в его объятиях так, чтобы быть к нему лицом. — Пусть слон остается на свободе...


End file.
